


Silent Service - Harm's Inner Thoughts.

by WildMoonFiction4Ever



Category: JAG (TV 1995)
Genre: Breathing, CPR, F/M, Harm Saves Mac, JAG - Freeform, Kissing, Love, Marriage Proposal, Silent Service, frienship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:06:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23769715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildMoonFiction4Ever/pseuds/WildMoonFiction4Ever
Summary: Harm saves Mac on the submarine with, this is his inner thoughts as he holds Mac trying to bring her back to life.
Relationships: Sarah MacKenzie/Harmon Rabb Jr.
Kudos: 2





	Silent Service - Harm's Inner Thoughts.

"God! Please, help me save her. I need her in my life, I won't be here without her HELP ME! DAMN IT." Harm gave Mac mouth to mouth,

but his thoughts just kept thinking she was gone. "Mac, don't you dare leave me alone like this."

Another breath she still wasn't breathing Harm thought he lost her for good this time.

"I love you, Mac please come back to me." His voice was in so much pain he couldn't speak the words out loud.

Harm gave Mac another breath this time Mac coughed waking up Harm was sighed in relief. They held each other in silence Harm thanked  
God all the way for bringing her back to him. A few hours later back at Harm's apartment, Mac was staying there as they both had some talking to do.

"Harm, I'm sorry for all the fighting we've been doing." Harm smiled"Yeah, Mac I am too. I was so scared you died it was the worst few second of my life."

Harm walked over to the couch to sit with Mac, stopping on the way thinking about what happened he was shaking.

Mac rushed to his side hugging him tight Harm hugged her back. "Thanks to you I'm still here and I'm never leaving, I love you."

Wait did he just hear her say that she loved him, this was actually happening Harm was shocked but very, very happy.

"I love you, so much Sarah without you I can't exist or breathe you are the light in my darkest please Marry Me.  
"Mac thought Harm made her very happy wait, did he just ask me to marry him OMG. "YES! A million-time YESS.  
"Harm leaned in kissing Sarah's lips in the most passionate kiss ever.


End file.
